Strange Future (On Hiatus)
by Shadowflame139
Summary: In the future Freddy and the rest of the gang are working for a police agency to recover human tech from destroyed cities, but what happens next could only be foreseen by magicals.
1. Introduction

**A'ight, so this is my first story and such. It's based on a dream I had but the funny part is that the dream started at the action sequence and I have to make up the boring introduction completely by myself! XD**

 **It's split into three parts. Introduction tells you all you need to know about the state of the Earth at this point, (other than what happened to the humans) Meet the Team just tells you about the team so you aren't going in completely in the dark, and you can guess what happens in 'The Story Finally Begins'. This chapter is mainly an into and my dream started literally JUST after the last sentence of 'The Story Finally Begins,' so I'll be uploading again soon. I thought it was cool so you prolly won't be disappointed.**

 **Soooo...I had to create an entire world based on my dream and I don't even know how the heleroni I'm supposed to create the huge backstory, (If my zero fans at the moment have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them XD) but you know what? Imma wing it. If ya like, read, if ya don't, don't read, no haters only constructive criticism, enjoy the boring arse intro!**

* * *

 _Introduction_

On Earth many years in the future, a new civilization was growing.

They took the advanced technology left behind by the humans but had to build up their own cities and create their own law. In short, the way they lived wasn't too advanced in the respect of the looks of the buildings and lack of indoor plumbing, but they had cool shooty things, or, well, the higher class did.

Scattered across the world were all sorts of different types of animals, but they had evolved to walk on two legs and speak Animinian. (We'll call it English since miraculously our languages are exactly the same) but it was first come first serve for the advanced tech that was left behind. Those who were slow and unlucky lived on the outskirts of richer lands or in completely rural areas to steal or to fend for themselves. Some found it better to live in the forest, some the tundra, they settled wherever was livable.

Those who received the tech first had the money to make a team of scientists, or magicals, who would find how the tech worked and sell the results to whoever could pay. They became CEOs and earned millions from the rich who could afford the luxuries.

Bones began to be broken and heads bashed over the precious tech that sold for outstanding prices on the market. (They would kill each other for things like toasters and dirty electric toothbrushes) This was when the rich, who lived closer together in fear of robbers and had luxuries the poor could only dream of such as indoor plumbing, pools and high classed alcohol, decided it was time to police the streets. They called them the police, the fuzz...(I realize I'm not being too creative yet but bear with me) They could have come up with a fancy name but decided not to since it may have sounded stupid, like, they were trying to hard to spell something cool. (I tried to write this story before but I was taking myself too seriously)

The force was new and the world was harsh and crime ridden. The higher class received better positions while he poor, or, as they called them in private, disposable, were sent onto the front lines. Many of them flocked to join to create an honest income for their family and they made up most of the force. Although it was new, the system was riddled with corruption; The lower classed and honest officers were forbidden from investigating the rich cities and the higher classed were often paid off to look the other way.

This is where our heroes come in. Specially trained agents Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were middle class officers who were often left in the dark. What they were told was they were all in a car accident that caused amnesia but were members of police force. When they asked for more information they were never given any. Their only mission was to investigate ruined cities for new tech and as long as they did their job, they were treated with moderate respect which was good enough for them. They had been doing this for years, but everything was about to change.

* * *

 _Meet the Team_

The Faz crew woke up early in the morning to investigate yet another devastated city, and it was now afternoon. Most by now had been reclaimed by nature, some being swept away by high tides and others having dirt or sand cover them, but the high skyscrapers of this city had kept it visible and a popular site for robbers. The team stayed hidden at night and travelled by day, looking out for traps.

Leading the group was Freddy. He was a brown bear with blue eyes who would look after his team no matter what. In fact, they could easily say that he babied them from time to time. He carefully analyzed situations before deciding what to do and used to have a huge anger problem, but now usually just facepalms and shakes his head at stupidity.

Bonnie was second in command. He was a purple rabbit with magenta eyes, and often, to his dismay, was thought to be a girl. He was extremely empathetic and emotional, but was able to hold his own easily. He carried with him a mace, which was a long handle with a metal ball on the end, although he opted to have the spikes removed. He figured the robbers probably had families and only wanted to knock them out. NOT kill them.

Chica was the healer of the group. She was upbeat and a good talker, often the one making friends in high places and was effectively was the glue holding the team together. She carried with her a case that held many tiny cupcakes, although they were no ordinary cupcakes. Most were for healing while others were for fighting, like the ones that exploded on impact and the ones that could burn through skin and metal. (btw, secret recipes, can't say what's in them) Because of their size they didn't take long to make, but it was difficult to aim them at something far away, so Chica carried a slingshot at all times.

Foxy's position in the group was unclear. He was sort of an all around type. He was quick, but got himself into a lot of trouble since he would charge head first into unfortunate situations. He also was a bully to his team, always questioning their actions and just being a jerk in general, but he always seemed happy and knew when to stop. Foxy was fast and used this in fights to confuse his opponent and take them down quickly. He would also scout for danger, but he was NEVER allowed to drive the team anywhere. He was just a horrible driver.

* * *

 _The Story Finally Starts_

"Hey, I found another one!" Chica yelled from the second floor of a building holding an old, broken ipad. They had been in the city for two months and only had a few places left to check.

Freddy looked up and noted that it was probably the thousandth they had found. "Just leave it, we have enough of those." He couldn't understand why this city had so many flat bricks with buttons on them.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Bonnie, "We should leave something for those guys back there anyways."

"They sorta attacked us lad. Dunno how yer so exited about that. Also won't th' bosses back home be mad if we leave important stuff behind _cap'n?_ " The last word was stressed so that it implied that Freddy was being a hard-headed moron. Freddy glared at him.

"They would be even more angry if they were to have to pay for the treatment we'd need to repair our broken backs if we were to carry all of these." All four members carried packs full of tech that they had been finding throughout the day, and they felt the undeniable strain they caused on their backs.

"If ye say so mate."

"Don't call me mate."

"Landlubber."

Freddy sighed and ignored him. Starting a fight would be pointless and leave them vulnerable. He looked at the time. "We should keep looking for another three hours and then go back. it's dangerous to be out when the sun's down." Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned. They knew this already and Freddy was just being a pain. He looked at them and blinked. "What?"

After another hour Foxy noticed something peculiar. It looked like a sinkhole. A huge one. He looked back at his team and noted that Freddy would lecture them about the safety procedures of climbing down, a thing Foxy had no patience for. That, however, didn't mean he wouldn't let Freddy know where he was going. "Hey Freddy!" He yelled. Freddy looked over to see one end of a rope unsafely tied to a stop sign and the other end to Foxy, who saluted before falling backwards into the hole.

"FOXY WHAT THE HELL YOU MORON I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU'RE NOT DEAD ALREADY!" Freddy ran over with Chica and Bonnie following, confused and worried for Foxy's safety. However, when Freddy looked down, he saw Foxy on the roof of a strange building untying the rope and grinning up at him. He proceeded to climb down from the roof and stare at them, tapping his foot impatiently.

Bonnie and Chica could guess what happened and shared Freddy's annoyance. "I guess we should go meet him," said Bonnie.

"Don't forget about the safety procedures!" Freddy began. Bonnie and Chica looked at each other, then grabbed Foxy's rope and lowered themselves down quickly. "Hey! I'm not done speaking with you!" Freddy followed.

They didn't have very much time to investigate the place, so Freddy decided to hold off on the lecture for now. Everyone knew it was coming though, and sometimes the anticipation is worse than the execution.

The place seemed to be from a time even before the city's. The halls were more filthy and insect ridden than usual and not much unique tech was found.

The kitchen did not impress Chica as many of the appliances had been destroyed by water damage much worse than they had ever come across and much of the wood counters and cabinets had been eaten by insects.

Foxy was checking out a stage behind a purple, stared curtain. He figured there was no tech back there but also decided the rest of the team could find the one piece of tech that probably existed in this place.

Freddy was treating this search like any other, but watched the ceiling and would warn others repeatedly of a possible collapse, while Bonnie was left to check the one place left alone by the others. The washrooms.

'Why do I always get the 'crappy' places like this?' Bonnie thought to himself, giggling a little at his pun. As with the rest of this place, the toilets and sinks were rotted beyond repair. He tried to open a stall but the door broke off, revealing that the last person here didn't flush. It was all fossilized by now though, so it was fine.

In their heads, the Faz crew couldn't help but all wonder how this place seemed so familiar. Were they just crazy, or was this a key to their past?

* * *

 **And there you have it! Full introductory chapter! Thank goodness that's over! There is a small chance I might go back and change this a bit since this is my first story and I may have made mistakes which will affect me later in the story, but for now, you have this.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy, no hate but I accept constructive criticism, I'm happy I got off my arse after having this idea for months, and finally, ENJOY!**


	2. Memories?

**Eyyyyyyy doods! Now THIS is getting interesting! I think most of us can agree that intros suck am I right? XD *crickets*...ANYHOW! onto the next chapter!**

 **Also in case you're wondering, I'm going to try to talk about every character on the team more equally, I know I didn't talk too much about Chica in the introductory chapter but I was really just getting things set up and she'll have a huge part later on. Also didn't talk much about Bonnie but he's pretty much featured in this chapter.**

 **And THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THOSE FANS OF OTHER CHARACTERS! I will try to feature EVERYONE in this story. I know Springtrap will have a big part and so will the toys, and Marionette, Golden, the shadows and the balloon kids are gonna be here too. I'm probably going to bring in the cupcakes (somehow) but rest assured that I will attempt to include everyone.**

 **This chapter is really dark, but keep in mind it does absolutely not under any circumstances set the mood for the rest of the story. Just hang in there guys! _bear_ with me! XD don't unfollow this story because of that pun I'm begging you.**

* * *

Bonnie was so distracted by the deterioration of the room, in fact, that he almost didn't notice it get darker. He looked at his flashlight and noted that it seemed to be draining itself, and he was getting cold. Very, very cold.

"Who's there?" Called Bonnie. "Look, I promise I won't hurt you. You're probably a magical, aren't you?" Magicals were beings estranged from society because of mysterious powers. Bonnie figured one was looking for mischief. "I'm just trying to work. Maybe we can talk late-"

Bonnie was cut off as he turned around and saw he was face to face with some sort of amalgamate. He somehow recognized that it was made up of humans, some with broken legs and arms, backwards heads, and twitching bodies. All of them had empty eyes and mouths that gaped into screams, although the beings made no sound. They were colourless and seemed to be wearing similar uniforms. Bonnie could make out two letters that began one nametag through his immobilizing fear. An 'M'...and an 'i'...

"Wh...Wha..." Bonnie was in too much shock to move or even scream. He stared into the multiple empty eyes of the beast as it launched itself at him.

"Foxy, have you found anything?" asked Freddy, knowing the self proclaimed pirate was probably slacking again.

"Enough fer me te handle. Ye should search somewhere else." Of course Freddy was skeptical and walked in only to see the fox playing with a small, deteriorating plastic pirate ship.

Freddy rolled his eyes and started his lecture. "You know we're on a schedule. we've spent enough time in this city and the people in charge are getting annoyed. why do you always seem to want to screw us over?"

Foxy pretended to look hurt and pouted, holding his hand and hook up defensively. "Me? screw o'er th' team? Ye think I'd do that?"

"You've always done that."

"'Ave I really? 'Cause I'm not th' one leadin' th' team~!"

"You don't have to be leading to screw the team over."

"Oh really? 'cause yer always babysittin' me when th' rest of th' team is in danger y'know. Is a toy ship really worth yer time?"

Freddy's ear and eye twitched. As much as he hated to admit it, Foxy was right. He remembered when Foxy had chosen to swing from vines in the trees rather than walk with the rest of the team, and while Freddy was trying to lecture him into getting down he wasn't looking where he was going and stepped off of a cliff. When Bonnie and Chica tried to catch him they tumbled down as well. Foxy, however, was completely unhurt throughout the entire mission. Freddy sighed in annoyance. "Just try to help this one time. okay? Please?"

"Well! since ye asked so nicely," Foxy jumped up and threw the ship backwards over his shoulder, "I'm in cap'n!"

Freddy just shook his head. He could never understand why Foxy tested him so much, but more so, how he was never let go from the team by the higher-ups. They were certainly one of the stranger teams on the force.

* * *

During the angry exchange between Foxy and Freddy, they could be heard from outside and Chica was smart enough to stay away. She figured this whole mission was a bust anyways and it had been a few hours, meaning they'd have to go back soon. Thinking ahead, she searched for Bonnie.

She saw him a while earlier exiting the washrooms, probably to search in a place that wasn't so disgusting. Bonnie had a habit of leaving the better spots to his team and taking anywhere left, and with his complaining about the situation it didn't surprise Chica that he was off to search somewhere else.

She followed where he went and heard some sort of ominous buzzing noise coming from a room which was near the entrance. It had been boarded up when the team had arrived. Chica thought nothing of the situation. She figured Bonnie had gone back to take down the boards and he had actually found working tech, which was extremely rare. Only a few cases of it had ever been recorded and this made her excited.

Chica walked into the room to see Bonnie curled around a tablet emitting light. She knew Bonnie liked to read like that so it didn't surprise her too much, but what caused some confusion was that the tablet was clean. Shiny in fact, like it was brand new and planted in this collapsing mess of a place.

"Hey Bon! That's amazing! Working tech in a place like this?" No answer.

"Aw c'mon! You've gotta be proud of yourself! You're the first one on the team to find something like that! Freddy's gonna be jealous!" Still no answer. Just ominous silence.

Chica felt an overwhelming sense of dread as she stepped forward, like she expected something to jump at and gut her. She wasn't an idiot and stepped back and out of the room. On her way out she could have sworn that something other that Bonnie was watching her, and that big stain on the opposite end of the room wasn't just from water damage. Not only that, but she thought she heard a whisper that said something extremely ominous.

' _Who's the killer now?_ '

Chica ran to the stared purple curtains to see Freddy and Foxy. She hoped they had made up because she needed backup.

"There's something wrong with Bonnie. I think some tech he found is messing with him." Chica hid her fear well.

Freddy flinched lightly at the word 'tech'. "Tec-erm...something wrong? what do you mean?" He turned to Foxy reluctantly and saw him wearing a mean grin and shaking his head slowly at him. Perhaps in his earlier years Freddy may have knocked him right the hell out, but now he just narrowed his eyes and turned back to Chica.

"He's just staring at some light and he won't answer me! I think there's something in the room with him too."

Freddy raised an eyebrow but was worried. "Like an insect?" Insects had evolved with animals on Earth but their transformation didn't go as pleasantly. Let's just say your flyswatter would be like a poke at them now.

Foxy rolled his eyes. "More like yer paranoia lass. C'mon, I'll show ye there's nothin' te worry about."

Despite everything, Freddy refused to cave and tried to use reason. "There is a good possibility there are insects here fox. Don't just charge in."

Foxy responded by forming a mouth with his remaining hand and opening and closing it as he repeated what Freddy said in a mimicking manner followed by, "I'm Freddy! Everyone listen to me 'cause I'm the greatest and the smartest and risks are for stupids! Duhhhhhh!"

Freddy just watched him and followed. He swore in his mind that one day he would get that immature rustic fluff-bag off of the team.

Chica pushed Foxy out of the way and led the team, which led to Foxy nudging her with his elbow, which led to Chica pulling a cupcake expertly out of her case. Before anyone could act, she shot it at Foxy who was then coated in glitter.

Foxy could only blink in surprise and tell himself repeatedly not to look at Freddy, and then of course looked at Freddy because nobody, not even himself could tell him what to do. Of course the scallywag was smirking. Foxy used all of his will to pretend not to notice and followed a smug Chica to the previously boarded up room.

"In there," she said, motioning to the opening which Foxy, of course, then ran right into.

"FOXY OH MY GOD." Freddy ran in after them and, worried for her team, Chica followed, shining her flashlight and revealing that Bonnie was gone, but the tablet continued to shine. Chica noticed that the ominous presence from before still existed, but was more faint. She dragged her flashlight around the room as Freddy examined the tablet, trying to hold it away from Foxy and his damaging hook, and saw two bright dots that shined from an air vent that hadn't been open before. As soon as she saw them they seemed to disappear, and Chica's attention was directed to the large, brownish-red stain near to the vent. not wanting to think about what that was, she wandered over to the others.

"He left a note..." Freddy said as he examined the loose logbook paper that was on the tablet. He read, "We're all monsters. See for yourself. I'll meet you at the entrance once you've watched this. If you don't think this is proof, know that I remembered every second as that bastard. I'll know if you've watched and don't try to find me if you haven't."

The three exchanged confused and worried glances. Monsters? but they couldn't be...they acted only in self defense or harmlessly and helped society by finding tech, right? They turned on the video and were not prepared for the horrors they saw.

There were robots that shared their features who would stalk guards and stuff them into suits. It seemed that someone had edited the video to add in only the scenes that would really leave an impression. They saw adults, some as young as eighteen, shaking violently and breaking into tears, some even vomiting as they tried to block the animatronics from getting into the office.

They would scream as they were dragged down the halls, begging for their lives. Most had families to support, some were single fathers or mothers trying to get back on their feet after being fired or after a divorce...many just pleaded to live. None in the video made it. Freddy, Foxy and Chica heard their bones crack and their screams of pain as they were stuffed, and then silence by the time the bear head was lowered onto the victim, completing the costume.

Each team member somehow remembered what it was like to kill the innocent. They saw their actions through the eyes of the brutal monsters in the video. It didn't make sense that it was them! Putting aside the fact that these were robots and every member of the team was quite obviously alive, they saw the stretch of years this happened in on the video date on the tablet. The late 1980s and early 1990s. The concept of recording years had been lost to Earth by now. Some scientists had decided to dedicate their work to as accurately as possible dating artifacts from the humans' time so that they could adopt the dating, but it had been so long.

Nevertheless the experience felt too real for everyone. No one knew what was up with Bonnie, Chica was sobbing, Foxy was trying to be brave but his eyes darted around and he fidgeted uncontrollably, and Freddy just stared at the screen. He seemed to be the most calm, but in his head he was repeating the names of each guard that had seemingly died by their hands.

Freddy turned off the tablet and tried to clear his head. He needed to be strong for his team, and knew they would be looking to him for a sense of what to do next. Maybe Foxy would listen to him for once. The thought cheered him up just a bit. He stood and looked at the team.

"I don't know how to explain this other than to say it's impossible. There's probably some sick magical messing with us. We wouldn't have been alive back then, and even if we existed as those...things...how could we have survived something that destroyed an entire race? They seemed to be malfunctioning here, so they would probably have broken down like most of the tech we found, or even be thrown into one of those garbage piles."

He was referencing landfills, where a lot of tech was found but was mostly useless unless the finder planned to use it for scrap. This raised the team's spirits a little. Perhaps those horrible things had already been melted down, but insecurity gnawed at the back of their minds still. Some piece of them told them they were responsible and that this logic would not justify their actions. They wanted to know what the hell was going on, and if anyone was to know, it would be the ones who told them a car crash caused their amnesia.

"Come on, we'll get Bonnie and we'll sort this out." Freddy lead the team to the entrance. Foxy still looked around but stopped fidgeting, and Chica wiped her tears away. Bonnie was waiting for them, and Freddy approached, hoping to tell him what he had told the others.

"It couldn't have been us. How could we even have been alive then?"

"You saw yourself doing what we did, didn't you? How could you try to justify that? They had families you know." Bonnie's voice was cold and he not only despised the rest of his team, but himself. What had he done?

"There's someone or something messing with us. You know it couldn't be possible for us to have done that. Especially you. In all these years we spent gathering tech you would never have killed a fly, and we have proof of that because you still weren't trying to kill that horse fly after it had bit you thirteen times."

"Oh, we know ourselves now, sure, but do you know where you were before that accident that those people 'claimed' happened to us? How can we really know ourselves if we don't even know that?"

"We're going to ask them. We'll go back to the ship right now and call. I have the tablet right here, so they won't be able to evade us any longer."

Foxy facepalmed so hard that one would be able to hear the sound from a block away and groaned. "Are ye serious ya fuzzbrain?" Freddy looked at him in shock.

"They're always actin' shady 'round us don't ye know? My bet is they know what 'appened and don't want us te be findin' out! I bet ye couldn't imagine what they'd do te us eh? 'ow 'bout memory wipin' an' bein' assigned te menial tasks fer th' rest o' our miserable lives?"

"But why would they want to screw us over after we've helped them so much? Plus, you're assuming we really did this which, as I said, doesn't make sense."

Foxy raised his arms. "Welcome te th' world o' business where th' higher-ups push everyone else out o' th' way te get that extra dollar."

Freddy realized he should have expected an answer like that. His mind was scrambled from the video. "Well, what about the logic? We couldn't have done this."

Chica stepped in. "Foxy has a point Freddy...I mean...even if logic suggests we didn't do this, no magical has been able to restore tech to this extent, much less give someone a connection to what happened in the video or made things like the robots in this video look like anyone...They might see it as a breakthrough and use us to find whoever did this. Our brains are by no means off limits."

Chica had a point. They wanted answers and the scientists that worked with the force had them, but they were by no means going to risk their lives for those answers.

"We'll go back and decide what to do then. It's getting dark," Freddy said. He turned to Bonnie who was glaring at them. It would not have been smart to start a fight with him at the moment. The team knew that Bonnie had a habit of putting himself in other people's shoes and imagining what it would be like to be in their situation, and it had gotten to a point where he couldn't control it anymore and it happened automatically. The way Bonnie saw it, someone needed to take the blame for what happened to those people, but Freddy noted that he needed to understand the senselessness of the situation and that everyone else on the team had seen what he saw. He would bring it up later.

The team was walking back in complete silence when a group of five robbers tried to nab the tablet from Freddy. He sidestepped the first one and punched him hard in the gut, leaving him to sink to the ground with some pained noises. The ram was weak from hunger, after all. The second was a rat who thought his stealth would overcome Foxy's, but he did not take into consideration his speed. Foxy was bit on the back of the leg and let out a loud yelp before kicking him off into some bushes. Chica tried to aim at the bush but was pushed to the ground by a bull, who figured his strength and size would overwhelm the chicken. Foxy swore and turned his back on the bush and the rat charged at his leg again, only to be kicked into the air and then slammed gracelessly into the ground by the fox's remaining fist.

"Heheh...hey pretty lady, you lost?" While Chica wasn't carrying her cupcase it was strapped to a belt, a suggestion made by Freddy who she silently thanked. Two were deployed from a hatch and she rolled quickly onto her back, slingshot in hand, and shot both quickly at the enemy, one landing in each eye. These weren't lethal and didn't cause much damage, but they burned like hell. The bull ran like a chicken with his head cut off holding his eyes and screaming while Chica got up and brushed herself off, checking on her teammates.

Bonnie was surrounded and seemed to be in danger, usually reluctant to inflict pain on anyone, but as Chica was about to run over the wolf behind Bonnie charged and was maced in the knee. After a pained scream he was kneeling and the other animal, a bat, spread it's wings to look bigger and let out a loud screech to stun the rabbit before she charged. Bonnie, without hesitating, maced the side of the bat's face sending her to the ground, maced the wolf yet again in his midsection and glared at the bat as she was trying to get up, making her think twice. It all happened so quickly and Chica was left stunned.

"Do you...need help?"

"No thanks. Is the tablet safe?" Freddy showed him the undamaged tablet and he nodded. There was something seriously wrong with Bonnie and he still glared at his team accusingly. While Freddy and Chica were sympathetic, Foxy thought he should be snapped out of it in probably the least graceful way possible.

"Are ye stupid lad? Do ye not know we saw what ye saw? Snap out o' it."

"You expect me to listen to a monster like you?"

"Is that why yer not listenin' te yerself?" Bonnie didn't answer. " Ye 'eard Freddy. This was someone's fault, but certainly not ours. Ye think everythin' 'as someone te blame fer don't ye? Well, I'm not dealin' with this. Either stop actin' like a child or I'll knock ye out so I don't 'ave te put up with ye anymore."

"Says the guy who play with toy ships while the rest of us are working." Bonnie had a point, but before Foxy could say anything else Chica chimed in.

"Hey, fighting's not getting us anywhere guys. Please stop." This shut them both up.

Freddy shook his head. "We'll get to the bottom of this, you have my word. We just need to get back." And with this, they were at the entrance to their quarters. It was basically a tank. The force wasn't going to waste expensive aircrafts or vehicles on teams like the Faz crew, so they were given something with enough space for tech collected after one day, as large ships would show up to collect tech from each based location every morning, and it was reinforced so robbers couldn't get in without the key.

Freddy locked up once everyone was inside and turned on the one dim light. Bonnie not longer looked angry, but he didn't look sad either. He seemed to be in thought. Instead of thinking this may have been dangerous, Freddy was relieved at the improvement and brought up the topic in question, whether or not they were going to question the scientists about what they found.

Foxy, knowing what was coming, began. "It's a dangerous an' stupid idea an' ye know it. ye can't be so loyal te those people."

"I've gotten that far. We can't ask outright, but we need answers and we can't just break into the lab to get them." Freddy wasn't stupid. He listened to reason but as far as he was concerned logic was his friend and not knowing about what was going on was killing him.

"Maybe we should find a scientist we trust and they'd tell us?" Chica suggested.

While the three were talking Bonnie was thinking about what he had done. Not during the time he thought he was an animatronic, but after he found out, while he stalled the team with the footage he found. How could he ever tell his teammates that a ship from the force was coming _tonight_?

* * *

 **OKAY! I really wanted to get the depressing and dark stuff out of the way first, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be funny.**

 **Sooooo this chapter may be long but most of the main conflict is in it and therefore it's really important to the story. I wanted to put it all into one chapter because dark and depressing really shouldn't be the main mood. It's gonna get really lighthearted a bit later (especially around Foxy) and hopefully I'll be able to add some more characters in soon.**

 **In my personal opinion Bonnie's kinda annoying. If anyone finds Sam Winchester from Supernatural annoying you'll probably find Bonnie annoying because he can be really whiny.**

 **Uploading chapters daily WILL NOT BE A REGULAR THING! In fear of writer's block I'm gonna try to stay away from that. I'll basically upload the next chapter asap because the first two are kinda dull as in explanation rather than action. I'll probably work on stuff during the week and upload every few days or so, and during the school year I'll slow down considerably but I'm not abandoning this story or fnaf any time soon! I'm like a dog with a torn up old sock. It may by old and nobody may want it anymore but IT HOLDS A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART OKAY?! *pets my Freddy plushie* I'M NOT CRAZY!**

 **Anyways, look forward to the next upload and I'll see you soon!**


	3. Escape

**We're back guys!**

 **So I'm gonna try to fit a lot of humor into this chapter, mainly between Foxy and Freddy, and YAY! THERE'S ACTUALLY GONNA BE A CHAPTER WITH ADVENTURE AND HUMOR IN IT!**

 **This'll be interesting.**

* * *

As the rest of the team argued Bonnie decided what he would do. With all of his courage he addressed his friends.

"Guys?" They all looked at him, filling him with more uneasiness. Bonnie felt as though he would vomit at any minute.

"What is it lad? Ye gonna apologize?" Foxy crossed his arms expectantly.

"Don't be so rude! You know this is affecting him more than us! What is it Bonnie?" Chica was usually first to defend Bonnie. He was her best friend, after all.

"W-Well...y'know how I was angry earlier? I...did something I shouldn't have..." The room filled with silence. Bonnie sometimes over-exaggerated the things he did, but he sounded much more uneasy and worried now, like he expected them to disown him for this.

"Well?" Freddy prepared for the worst, as did the rest of the team.

"...I told the force everything...they should be here any minute now..." Just as Bonnie finished his sentence, the team heard the undeniable sound of the engines of the force aircraft in the distance. They were royally screwed, they knew, but there was no way they were going down without a fight.

"Everyone out!" Freddy opened the door to the safehouse and pulled out the team, leaving every bit of tech behind including the tablet on which they saw the videos. The aircraft travelled quickly and was already upon them.

' _Surrender yourselves. We are permitted to use dangerous force for your capture._ _'_

"EVERY MAN FER 'IMSELF!" Foxy ran while dodging enemy fire, creating a distraction and allowing Freddy and Chica to make a break for it. Freddy dove into some overgrown bushes that were consuming the city, and Chica ran to take cover behind a skyscraper, shooting a smoke bomb where she had been and throwing some rocks to her right so the force would think that was where she went.

Bonnie was too dazed to comprehend the meaning of 'run.' Freddy was right. How could that have been them killing those people? It just didn't make sense. He thought he was a monster because he killed innocent people, but in reality it was because he sold out his friends when he couldn't control his emotions. As members of the force approached him he didn't put up a fight. After what he did he deserved to be locked up, or endure whatever would happen to him. When commanded he held out his wrists and the cuffs were slapped on. He was led into the aircraft.

Freddy swore when he saw what had happened, and knew Bonnie would be kicking himself for this later. He also knew that he couldn't stay where he was, but he was surrounded. There seemed to be nowhere he could go. Just then, he felt some sort of supernatural pull. Did the force have a magical with them? No...it wasn't pulling him towards the officers, but to the ground. He tried to resist but it was no use. He fell and felt his fist land on something metal.

Confused, he looked and saw it was a circular shape and had two holes in it, one across from the other and both on the edges of the circle. It seemed to be covering something. Freddy removed it as quietly as possible and saw some sort of hole in the ground. It was his only chance. He lowered himself onto a rusty ladder and slid the lid back over the hole, taking out a flashlight. He always had a flashlight on him just in case.

It took a few seconds for Freddy to realize that he had been holding his breath this whole time. He breathed out and then breathed in the stench of the place, created by trapped methane gas. He tried not to wretch as he climbed down the ladder and into some murky water. This did it, there went his lunch. Luckily, there seemed to be walkways on each end of the sewer and Freddy took to one. He'd certainly rather this than capture, and prepared himself for the journey ahead.

Chica knew she had to stay as far ahead as possible from the force, not only to prevent them from grabbing her, but so that she could take advantage of her marksmanship. The skyscrapers in front of her made a mostly hidden path, but the force was gaining on her, ordered to search the area. Chica couldn't run forever, and she certainly wasn't the fastest, but would never give up. As she ran she noticed a dark figure of a bear who seemed to be deep in thought.

"It's the bear! Get him!" Someone yelled. All of the officers that had been gaining on Chica ran to where the figure was, and he looked up, seeming to be annoyed. Chica took this opportunity to sprint ahead towards a treeline in the distance. She kept glancing back at the figure who seemed to disintegrate before her. Some sort of magical she guessed, but from the ashes she saw two large wings appear and a much smaller version of the bear. It launched itself off of the ground and started flying to a different treeline that Chica was aiming for, one to the East.

Well, that was confusing. Among thoughts of what the heck just happened in Chica's head was the urge to keep running, so she did, right into the treeline. The officers wouldn't search this far, she knew, but she also needed to think of what to do next. She wandered deeper and deeper into the forest, lost in thought.

Foxy was too fast for the force and was getting far ahead. Thinking he was in the clear, Foxy began walking and laughing off the situation. Just then, he heard revving of a relatively new technology for the force; motorcycles. There were a few approaching him and Foxy considered his options. Was he going to run away screaming like a little girl with his arms waving around as he got run over, or was he going to highjack one of those badass things and start a high speed chase? Foxy grinned. The answer was obvious.

Foxy began running away screaming like a little girl with his arms waving in the air. An officer approached, thinking this would be an easy catch. The force members on motorcycles didn't carry guns because they already couldn't shoot worth a damn and they just caused more casualties among the officers. His hand was held out, reaching for Foxy's arm. The driver was ready to drag him across the ground, but just then Foxy turned around, batting his eyes.

"Hey there good lookin'!" Foxy had a surprisingly good hooker impression. While the officer was stunned Foxy grabbed one of the handlebars of the motorcycle and lifted himself up, kicking the guy in the side and off of the motorcycle. Foxy didn't bother taking the helmet. Who needs one of those? He learned how to drive one of these just in case and knew he had a hard enough head to keep himself safe anyways. He always took hard-headedness as a compliment. He revved the engine and he was off, with the officers chasing him.

* * *

 _Foxy_

"Stop! That is force property! Pull over!" The leading officer screamed at Foxy. In response, Foxy stood on the seat of the motorcycle with his hand and hook still on the handlebars and shook his pirate ass right at them. He was going just fast enough so that the others couldn't catch him, but just slow enough so that they wouldn't lose him. This was just to piss them off even more.

Foxy noticed one officer who seemed larger than the others, and took this opportunity for an insult. "Ey, isn't there a weight limit on these things? Yer gonna break it!"

The officer didn't take too kindly to this and sped up. He was soon next to Foxy, who was sitting again and going the same speed.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY MAKING FUN OF MY WEIGHT DO YOU?!" the officer took off his helmet revealing he was a light brown, almost orange bear, and he was scowling. He meant for himself to look menacing, but his chubby face just made Foxy burst into laughter. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!"

"Even yer face is fat! Oh me god I thought it may have been muscle but nope! Ahahahaha!" The bear scowled and drove his motorcycle towards Foxy's, trying to run him off the road. Foxy increased his speed at the last minute and pulled forward.

"Oi! If ye land on me yer fat ass will kill me!"

"That's the pla-HEY!" He was in hot pursuit of Foxy, but his weight did slow the motorcycle down.

"What's yer name anyways? Maybe ye at least 'ave a cool name!"

"Teddy, and don't you ever forget it!" Foxy was silent. Only for a few seconds of course, but silent. He then started to giggle. "WH-WHAT?!"

"Teddy? As in Teddy bear?" Foxy snickered.

"Don't. You. Dare." But Teddy, or Ted for short, was too late. He should have just said Ted, he figured, then maybe the fox wouldn't be laughing himself to death right now. Foxy wiped a laughter-induced tear away from his eye and looked at Ted.

"Thanks fer th' laugh, I needed that. I won't ferget yer name, don't ye worry, but I gotta fly now!" Foxy drove his motorcycle over a short cliff and into some shrubs that led into a forest. The force followed him, but were not as fast and couldn't dodge the trees as effectively. Ted even got stuck between two trees, and screamed profanity at the fox as he got away.

Foxy was making his way towards the city to see if he could asses the damage to the team. He hit a strange bump but didn't think much of it. Just when he thought he was in the clear, something grabbed him from behind and took him off of his motorcycle. Foxy panicked and flung around his arms and legs, trying to scratch the eyes out of his attacker. Whatever it was grunted and fell over, pulling the fox to the ground with it.

The two of them rolled over and over on the forest floor and Foxy believed that he was fighting for his life. He punched his attacker in the nose and was met by an unexpected sound.

* * *

 _Chica_

Chica was alone in the forest and it was dawning on her that she really had nowhere to go. She had spent all of her known life with her team either training or looking for tech, and had never questioned her position. There was so much more to the world but she hadn't bothered to look. What if she had gotten an education? Would she have been something else? Maybe a doctor? Would she have settled down and had a family? She could have quit the force and done all this, but she had never thought of it. Sure it wasn't too late to do these things but it was getting that way. Chica just wished that she had thought of this sooner.

There was a rustling in a nearby bush, and Chica got her slingshot and a flash grenade cupcake ready. If this was a group of robbers she didn't have the muscle to take them down and would have to run, but she was surprised when two foals rolled down to her feet. They looked up at her in confusion and Chica put away her weapon.

"Hey there, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Is there a village around here?" The team kept some cash on them just in case something went wrong and they needed it, but they really didn't pack much and this made Chica worried."

"Yeah miss! But we're not supposed to talk to strangers so you'll have to find it!" Before Chica could respond the foals had run into the forest and expertly hidden themselves. Chica heard them giggling but didn't want to look like a creeper, so she went off in search of the village.

It was night by this time and hard to see in the forest, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself so Chica didn't use her flashlight. Every rustle in the bushes made her jump, but she would not give in to her fear, so she thought about the kids she saw. Their parents were probably worried sick. She expected them to have snuck out late or stayed out past sundown. Chica felt slightly ashamed of herself that she didn't ask them about why they were out here, but she was sure they'd be fine.

Suddenly, there was a thump and a scream from where she left the kids. Chica pelted back and saw that one foal was lying on the ground holding his leg with the other foal, a girl, kneeling over him telling him how much trouble they would be in if he didn't shut up.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" Chica examined the damage. The bone was definitely broken.

"Do I look okay?! I fell out of a tree! There!" The poor foal couldn't think of much to say through his pain and his friend was crying at this point and couldn't answer.

"Listen, hold still. I can help." Chica detached the cupcase from her belt and placed it on the floor. When she opened it the two children looked at her with confused expressions.

"This will get rid of the pain, ok? You need to eat it." Chica handed the foal one of her tiny cupcakes. Usually he would turn his nose up at anything from a stranger, but he was in too much pain to say no. He gulped down the cupcake and it worked almost immediately, numbing the pain to a considerable degree.

"I need you to hold perfectly still for me. This might hurt." The foal braced himself as Chica drew a cupcake back in her slingshot and aimed it at the broken leg. She fired and the icing was absorbed by his skin and started repairing the bone. The child squirmed and whimpered as it happened but after a final snap his leg was healed. He got up almost immediately but a little shakily.

"Gee! Thank you miss! Are you a magical?"

"Oh no, little one. It's the cupcakes that heal people, I just know the recipes." The expressions on the foals' faces changed from a look of awe to something more hopeful. "What's that look for?"

It was the female foal's turn to talk. "Well miss there...there are a lot of sick people in our village...our parents are sick too. Really really sick." Chica's heart sank. She couldn't imagine if one of her teammates got extremely sick, and it would be worse for the parents of a child.

"What would you like me to do?"

"They won't accept you into the village right away, but if we told the elders that we found someone who could heal animals in the woods, maybe they'd want to welcome you so you could help?" Chica wanted to help, she really did, but she had to make sure of something first. She opened her cupcase and saw there were twenty-eight healing cupcakes left. If she could get the ingredients to make more then this task really shouldn't be a problem for her.

"I'll help you, but do you have mormaseweed around here?" Mormaseweed was the key ingredient to the healing cupcakes. The other ingredients could easily be found in a forest like this, heck, she had passed some on her way here, but she had to be sure of the mormaseweed.

"Yeah, we have that, a lot of it grows by the waterfall. People tried to use it as a cure for awhile but it was too strong and caused more harm than good. By the way, my name's Ricky," said the boy foal, "and that's Amanda." the girl foal waved, and Chica waved back. "We'll get stuff set up! There's a cave behind the waterfall that we put some of our stuff in. If you wait there, we'll come talk to you later, okay?"

Chica nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to help." Maybe this is what she was meant to do. She heard the crashing of the waterfall in the distance and headed towards the sound and the foals ran to their village. She would gather the ingredients to make as many cupcakes as she needed, and everything would work out fine.

* * *

 _Freddy_

Freddy hadn't been in the sewer for a long time but he needed to get out. The constant vomiting and coughing wasn't making him any stronger. He weakly shined his flashlight down a passage of the sewer to see some rats that had set up some L. , a common source of light in the future when someone was in a flammable place. One was even playing a small harmonica, but all of them seemed to be wearing something on their faces. Some sort of masks he guessed, but why?

When the light shined on them, the rats hissed and scurried away. Freddy rolled his eyes. Some people just needed to get out more. He felt like lecturing them but knew it wouldn't be a good idea. This wasn't the place nor the time to be giving lectures on the joy of sunlight and if he vomited in the middle of it the rats may have told him to actually look after himself, the bastards...

Freddy heard the scurrying of the local community behind him. They weren't trying to kill each other, and worked together for meals. This was good, Freddy thought, even if he was the prey, something Freddy became more and more certain of as the noises got louder and louder. He knew he needed to get the hell out of there.

He shined his light down every passage and saw a ladder down one, which he began walking towards. Halfway to the ladder, Freddy turned around and saw that golden retriever sized cockroaches were all scurrying side by side towards him. When the light hit them, they screamed and scurried away as quickly as possible. Freddy knew he wasn't in the clear. He ran down the passage, still shining his light behind him, and made it to the ladder. He swung himself up as quickly as he could, but could hear the roaches moving.

"The daylight will scare them off," Freddy thought to himself as he opened the pothole to a night sky, "Oh, right, it's night." He pulled himself out of the sewer and slammed the pothole over the exit, holding it down as the roaches threw themselves against it. If he was going to die, it wouldn't be like that. Maybe in an exploding spaceship or fighting a dragon. That would be cool.

Once the roaches stopped, Freddy took in his surroundings. He was in part of the forest that had retaken the abandoned city. He smelt some sewer smell still and reluctantly pulled his arm to his nose. He sniffed and vomited. Freddy would never in his life do something like that again. He prayed that Foxy wouldn't stumble upon him, as he would never hear the end of it from him.

Freddy listened and heard the engine of a single motorcycle. In his state he realized that walking certainly was not the best form of travel, and since there was only one vehicle maybe he could steal it. The force was the only group with working motorcycles anyways. He hid in the bushes and squinted in the dark, making out the motorcycle as it got closer. It drove over the pothole and Freddy jumped, wrapping his arms around who he thought was an officer from the back. It turned out to be Foxy.

This was a dilemma. If Freddy let go Foxy would take a chunk of flesh out of him and then laugh, if he continued to hold on both of them would get hurt and Foxy would still laugh, and if he spoke Foxy would realize it was him and unmistakably laugh. Freddy decided to hold on and think of another plan, but was knocked to the ground by the fox. He grunted and took him down as well. The two rolled for a few seconds when Foxy punched Freddy in the nose with his good hand, making a loud * ** _Honk_** *

The two were frozen in silence, and through the confusion Foxy realized it was Freddy who caught him, and his nose had just honked. He began to snicker.

"Oh shut up." Freddy got up and walked a few feet away where he sat down. That was possibly the worst thing that could have happened. He was the only one who knew that his nose honked until now, and he certainly didn't want Foxy to be the next one to find out about it.

Foxy, of course, didn't shut up. "OH ME GOD. LEMMIE DO THAT AGAIN." Foxy raced over and was met by a hand in the face.

" **NO.** " Freddy was not in the mood for this, but didn't realize he had doomed himself by putting his hand in Foxy's face. He did realize, however, when he heard Foxy sniff.

"Why do ye smell like farts?" Freddy admitted it could have been worse. He could have said that he smelled like crap. "Oh, and crap." ...still could have been worse.

"I got out through an underground tunnel. It just smelt like that."

"Heh, an' 'ere I thought ye smelled like crap in general..." Foxy was backing up towards a lake.

"Can you not right now? I don't feel well."

"C'mere and I'll stop." Freddy sighed and got up. He didn't know what the hell Foxy wanted but did want him to stop, so he walked over and was pushed into the lake.

Freddy was, of course surprised and his first reaction was to climb out and punch Foxy in his smug face, but when he tried he was met by a long stick poking into his chest held by Foxy.

"Stay," he said in the most annoying way he possibly could at the moment. Freddy didn't even say anything. He was the type of annoyed that can't be expressed in words, only in facial expressions, so he glared at the fox."Nyawwww! Someone's grumpy!"

Freddy had to admit that he would rather smell like the lake than wherever he just was, so he continued to sit and glare until the smell went away. He then got out and continued to glare at Foxy, but then realized he didn't have anything to dry off with. Now he was cold, wet and sick, and he was going to get even more sick because he was wet. Oh well, he had to keep moving, and therefore he would keep moving, or so he thought, as he took two steps, fell flat on his face and passed out.

* * *

 **A chapter with actual humor in it! So? What did you think?**

 **Shadow Freddy had a small cameo and he's a magical. Each magical in the fanfic is gonna have a special ability. Shadow Freddy can sorta shapeshift but also do some other stuff, so that's cool.**

 **Ted is also Toy Freddy (If you hadn't already guessed) and is super subconscious about his weight (If you also hadn't already guessed).**

 **I'll be back with the next chapter in a bit, It probably won't take over a week but it won't be as soon as these other chapters were put out either. I just wanted to do this one early because the others were sorta dark and this has some lol moments.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Update

**SO. UH, YOU GUYS MAY HAVE BEEN EXPECTING ANOTHER CHAPTER**

* * *

Unfortunately, with all the distractions I've been facing I haven't been getting around to this story. Main distraction being studying physics. Darn physics. As well as falling into the Undertale fandom. Darn Undertale. Namely Underfell. Darn Underfell. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN this story will be forgotten, it just means I'm taking a rather long break from the story because if I force myself to write something I'm not feelin' up to writing I eventually won't be able to write anything about it at all, SO REST ASSURED that this story is on hiatus, but will be updated at an undefined time in the future.

Don't worry all u fnaf fans, I still love the series!

Thank you for your patience peeps!

Signed~ flame. Shadowflame.

 **P.S. Imma start writing other stories to git dose creative juices flowing (Underfell because angst) so stay tuuuuuuuuned!**


End file.
